Demons
by Roguelet2
Summary: A young runaway is found far from home; murdered in the middle of uninhabited woods. More shocking than the circumstance of her murder is how she got there.


****

Demons

Author: Aspen Shiyan

Archivers: Just tell me first.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself

Note: This is my first Law&Order:SVU fic, please tell me what you think of it. If you submit a review, don't be afraid to tell me EXACTLY what you think of the story, even if you didn't like it. Just tell me WHY you didn't like it that way I can improve.

****

~~~Demons~~~

'_OhGodOhGodOhGod_!' the thought rang repetitively in her mind as her bare feet crunched through the rotting foliage, one blurred step after another. _'OhGod!OhGod!OhGod! I'm going to die. Oh God_,' tears streamed down her face and her breath came in sharp, struggling gasps, as her body fought to move as fast as her mind willed it to. Branches and their damp, limp leaves whizzed in and out of her peripheral vision and some slapped her sharply in the face but she kept moving. _'OhGod!OhGod!OhGod! I'm going to die! Oh God, SAVE me. I'm going to_ _die…Oh God,_' The last two words came from her lips in a strangled moan. The next came in pathetic sobs, "_I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingto**die. **Oh **GOD**._" Her gasps for air were half pant, half sob. An uncontrolable flood of tears rushed freely from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Her head whipped over her shoulder to check how close her pursuer was. Too close; always too close. She turned around again just in time to see the hill's edge dropping steeply beneath her toes. Saw it too late. She wasn't far enough from the edge to stop herself. Her feet slid in the thick mud, throwing her off balance and tumbling down the slope with a startled cry. Branches, thorns and small bushes scratched at her face, arms and stomach the whole way down. Rocks cut deeply into her already raw feet and body. She landed with a grunt in a patch of thick, damp grass.

Almost the second she landed, a blood-curdling scream emitted from her throat and echoed in the empty woods as she clenched her right leg in her hands tightly. A sharp, splintered bone protruded out of the broken, bleeding skin, which made her vomit on herself at the sight of it. She was weeping now in fear and pain but she tried to put that out of her mind as she struggled backwards, dragging herself along with her hands.

That was how she looked to him as he casually stalked down the hill towards her: a miserable heap of dirt, mud, vomit and blood. She screamed again, kicking her left foot up in the air, flinging mud at him with it. Her voice reached a horrible, screeching pitch as the distress overwhelmed her, "NO! NO!" she kicked at him again as he came closer. "NO!" She seemed not to be screaming at him, but at fate, as if she were in some horrible nightmare and screaming would ward the rest of it off. "NO!" He was standing over her now, the light from the moon playing off half his face, revealing the exterior of a demon: a startling handsome young man with a strong jaw line, shapely lips, a narrow nose and large eyes.

He watched her struggle for a minute, batting off her one good leg, calmly, every time she kicked it at him. "NO! GOD. LEAVE ME ALONE! OH, GOD. **PLEASE**!" She wailed and moaned, still fighting to pull herself away from him, her right leg dragging painfully in the mud as she pulled herself backwards. When she saw the glint of the silver blade in his right hand she screamed again and kicked at him more fiercely. "PLEASE! **PLEASE!**" He smiled wickedly at her, taking pleasure in listening to her screams. For every minute it took her to pull herself a couple feet away from him, he'd take a light step or two to catch back up, smiling bitterly the whole time. Finally, when he'd had enough, he reached down… and shut her up.

~.~

"How long has she been here?" it was overcast and cold as the detective walked briskly to the crime scene with one of the officers.

"Hard to say," he struggled over a sizely log, putting a hand against a nearby tree trunk to steady himself. "where she is and with the humidity and all, and all the way out here…" he shook his head to himself, "it's hard to tell. Look there," he pointed to a patch of disturbed ground the detective had already noticed. "The killer's footsteps come from over that way, but the victim's," he turned to point in the perpendicular direction, "come from that way."

The detective stopped to take a closer look, squatting down to get nearer to it. Her brows furrowed tightly as she first scrutinized the footprint the officer had pointed out and then the immediate surrounding area. _Was the killer waiting for her? How did he know she'd come this way?_ The detective's mind reeled as she stood again and took another hard look. She hadn't even seen the body yet and already the clues didn't make any sense.


End file.
